


One More Night

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Christmas Tree Shopping might lead to something more...





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of "buying the christmas tree" - It's short but I still hope it's sweet enough for you guys!

“Max just texted me, he should be here in five with Pierre.” Dan announced shortly after his phone vibrated, indicating a text.

“Knowing him, it’ll be closer to 15!” Nico laughed back at Daniel, before moving away from the chairs in the living room, moving to get themselves ready for the journey to the christmas tree plantation, where they’d be choosing their tree for the year. They invited Max and Pierre along as the pair didn’t have any other plans, and if anything else, Daniel knew Max had a raging crush on Pierre and wanted to play matchmaker for them.

As Nico predicted, they didn’t hear the doorbell ring until 15 minutes after the text, Max standing at the door with an apologetic look on his face.

“Traffic’s a bitch around here, hey?” he said to the pair, before turning towards the Honda Civic that Pierre was driving, inviting Dan and Nico into the backseat whilst he continued to occupy the shotgun seat.

“To Zurich, yeah?” Pierre asked them, not quite sure if he remembered the location correctly. He thought he did, but then again he didn’t always remember things correctly.

“Last time I checked, it was Zurich!” Nico replied from the backseat, handing Pierre the folded piece of paper with location details. He fed them into the system, and it indeed came out with Zurich.

“Right, time to get going, we need our christmas tree!” Dan cheered out as Pierre turned the ignition on, Max pressing play on the music as the journey started.

Halfway through the journey, snow started falling yet again, making Daniel demand they played Christmas songs for the rest of the journey, to ‘better set the mood’. 

The rest of the journey was filled with all 4 men trying to sing along to all the classic songs, efforts often not in tune yet done with enough enthusiasm that it didn’t matter too much. The final song to come on was the Mariah classic, which everyone around the paddock knew was the song that helped Daniel and Nico finally get together. 

“You do know, I could only ever want you for Christmas, Liebe.” Nico spoke above the music as they began to pull into the car park, the song about to reach the famous high notes. He quickly leant over and cupped Dan’s cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips before moving away, knowing they’d soon be choosing the tree.

“Likewise, Nico.” the Australian replied, smiling over at Nico as he began to get ready for choosing the tree. He was wearing a dark blue beanie, and the contrast to his almost golden hair and ice blue eyes was truly something of beauty, and Dan couldn’t believe he was so lucky, having someone like this as his.

“Right, tree time!” Max announced, snapping Daniel out of the ‘moment’ as such. He radiated excitement over this, being a huge fan of christmas and the celebrations. But mostly, it gave him time around Pierre, which he was grateful for. But he knew Pierre would never like him back, so settled for pining from a distance, clinging on to the little hope still remaining.

The 4 of them walked over to the selections of trees that they could use, all of them dusted with snow from the recent fall. They were all quite coated in needles, some smaller than others, and Dan & Nico needed one that could withstand a lot of decorations.

They kept wandering around the facility, seemingly not finding anything to their needs, and had almost given up hope, when they saw one of the trees right by the exit, which had a bit more charm than the rest.

“Max! Pierre! I think we’ve got her!” Dan excitedly cheered out, looking over to Nico with hopeful eyes. Nico just gave him a small smile and a nod, confirming that this was indeed the one.

“You sure you want to take this one?” Pierre asked cautiously, seeing it was a little on the big side and might not fit in the civic. 

“Positive.” Nico simply replied to Pierre’s question, a confident smile headed at the Frenchman. 

They quickly alerted a staff member about the tree, and had it chopped down and packaged for them within a quarter of an hour, and got staff to to help fit it in the civic. It did eventually fit in, alongside the 4 men, who were headed back to Geneva to start decoration work on it.

The journey back was full of yet more christmas songs with bad singing attempts, filling the 3 hour journey with plenty of fun. Eventually though, they all arrived back at Daniel and Nico’s house, although it had since turned from day to night, and the temperature had dropped significantly.

“Why don’t we just put the tree up tomorrow?” Max asked cautiously, not wanting to force a stay at their place, yet not wanting to have to drive home at that time, when he was asked to help decorate the tree too, after all.

“Only if you’re okay with sharing the spare bed with Pierre?” Daniel replied, looking at Max slightly suggestively. He knew Daniel knew about the crush, but didn’t think matters would be taken out his hands so soon.

“You’re on, Ricciardo.” the Dutchman simply replied, stepping inside the house to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure to leave kudos & comment, it would mean a lot if you did!  
> 


End file.
